


Dark Star

by SunnyTargaryen



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTargaryen/pseuds/SunnyTargaryen
Summary: For one woman the Twilight series is only her favorite when she's sick. While taking cough syrup she ends up in Twilight universe. "Age is just a number Black" she whispered. Set between twilight and new moon and goes from there. Slow-burn. Jacob/oc
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Cough Syrup Dreams

" _ **These violent delights have violent ends"**_

_**While I know, I have another story going, this story just seemed fun to write.** _

_**I went through this story and tried to fix a few things up and try to move on with my stories.** _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is twilight only the characters that I create** _

* * *

**_Nova's Pov:_ **

Breathing in the cold air of Alaska, she moved closer to her window.

Molten silver eyes drifted lazily over the snowy landscape. Huffing a breath of air, lightly tanned arms hanging out the window. Suddenly, her arms pushed against the window sill with force. A head of strikingly raspberry colored thick hair poked out the window. Waves tangling into curls tumbled down and around a curved feminine waist covered in a baggy Queens shirt.

Blaring in the background was none other than Twilight: Eclipse. _'dirty little secret of mine I love me some twilight while sick as fuck.'_

Moving back into her room name glanced at the flat screen tv _'ahh, here we have Bella and her punch of kung fu fury. Guurl should have stuck with the hot wolfie. Such a shame she goes for stand in the corner and watch you while you sleep creep.'_

Moving to the warmth of her tie-dyed colored comforter. Nova grabbed the red liquid classified as cough syrup. Eyeing it wearily, ' _For real has anyone died from this nasty slush? This is seriously so gross.'_ Chugging the cherry flavored cough syrup with a dramatic gag.

She flopped ungracefully into her bed. Hugging a pillow close to her face sighing contently, eyes half open _'Can't something interesting happen for a chance? Literally living in the middle of nowhere in a cabin working as a waitress at a Forgo series looking fucking diner. And with a bachelor's degree in psychology no less. At the age 21, single with the love for tequila. How sad, I have become Bridget jones in the fucking flesh.'_

Eyes closing shut, ears distantly listening to twilight in the background luring her into a void of black.

* * *

Moaning and tossing around like a fish out of water, Nova woke up. Right arm brushing against the cold wooden floor. Goosebumps rising at the draft across the floor. _'Wait a fucking minute. The floor beside my bed has an expensive mandala rug.'_

Moving quickly to sit up she glanced around in wild panic. The room was a light lavender color queen bed pushed against the wall closet to the window. _'Oh well fucking looks my kidnapper must have stolen my tie-dyed comforter for comfort and apparently all my clothes or things that are just like what I had._ ' Standing up she moved more around the room a dark wooden dresser pushed against the left wall. Pictures of pressed dried flowers, butterflies hung around the walls and a bookshelf. A flat screen on the wall closet to the window.

Glancing at the small dresser beside the bed name moved swiftly tilting her head in utter disbelief. There sitting on the table was a fucking fruit basket with a gold balloon tied to it with a letter with a red wax seal with cat figurines mirroring one another _. 'who the fuck uses wax seals any more other than the hipsters and stay at home bored moms?'_

Tanned fingers moved to snatch the letter open. Ripping the seal and envelope apart in haste. Frantic disbelief rippled through name. Handing shaking, gripping the pages tightly between her fingers. Leaning against the bed. Reading the letter aloud in shock.

' _ **Dearest Nova,**_

_**You say you wanted a change in your life? Change is here. In a world, not of your own. You must be looking around your surrounding while reading this. You are in the world known as Twilight. A world you are familiar with I am sure. Some events have already come to past, but you are in the moment that falls between the realm of the first twilight movie and the second give or take 8 or 9 months. You being in this world will affect the outcome of what is to be and happen. If you so choose to do it that is. You can live in this world and ignore the events that play out as planned. Or change them. (Though, I would go with changing these events, they are rather dull.) Think of this as your wish come true.** _

_**The house in which you are standing in is yours. You do have one living relative if that comforts you.** _

_**I suppose you would know his name, Jasper whitlock. He is your great-great-grandfather. Who does not know he has family so close yet.** _

_**You are 18 years old and have just finished your home schooling courses for high school.** _

_**By now you must realize you are currently new to the wonderful town of forks, Washington! Currently it is summer time. Look around and explore. Once the summer is over you'll have time to yourself before deciding on what you want to do. All of our wonderful Twilight individuals are still in high school.** _

_**P.S. Have I mentioned you live right by Bella Swan? Who has already taken a liking to you and who you are hanging out with for lunch today at 3 sharp. And the vampires are already wanting to know who you are, meaning wolf boy wants to know too!** _

_**P.S.S. There is a bank account set up for you supplying you all the money you may need. It is under the N. Whitlock. Good luck!** _

_**Signed,** _

_**Your fairy Godmother!** _

"Soooo, of all the worlds my fairy godmother decided to put me in." Finally moving to pace around the room, one hand tugging harshly on her bird nest of a hair. "she puts me in the fucking dumbest one! Why couldn't I be on one of those lords of the ring Mary fucking sue characters going on a quest with a hot elf with fabulous hair and mother fucking Aragorn!?"

Screaming in frustration and finally throwing her head out into the cool air of the window that happened to be directing the street on which she lived on. That currently had children getting out of a bright yellow elementary school bus with their awaiting parents. Quickly turning to watch her.

"WHY COULDN'T I BE SOMEHWERE BETTER!"

* * *

Parents watched as a vibrant maroon wild hair, red faced girl yelled out the window into the rain hitting her face dramatically. Tsking their disapproval, already starting gossip.

"What a weird girl. That house hasn't been lived in for 10 years!"

"I wonder who she is, look at her. A complete wacko already!"

"Looks too young to be living by herself."

"I heard the house was built by a witch! Cursed it so only witches could live in that pink house."

"Word is everyone else who tried to live there, died under mysterious circumstances. Like voodoo magic!"

"Oh, I heard that too! Wasn't the last one to live there an actual witch who dealt with the tarot cards and crystal balls?"

They all shared a look umbrellas moving to swiftly block the new loon of the street.

* * *

She quickly shoved her head back into her room. "I don't even get a choice at this point. May as well do something today than. Maybe it's just all a dream pleaaase."

Moving to the bathroom attached to her room, she glanced in the mirror. Sighing in relief that she at least still looked like herself well sort of. Her face was still the same shape a bit slimmer, eyes the same bright silver that was passed down in her family. Still had a button nose with the right side pierced with 2 light opal blue gems. Lips that formed a slight pout with a piercing sitting directly in the center of her lower lip. A light blue opal catching the light as she smiled lightly

Touching her Ashley piercing, mumbling "Thank god I still have my piercings. Guess I should get ready for a fun filled bored day with Bella fucking god."

After showering. she dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt with a blue jeans that hugged her legs "Fuck it, I'm not in the mood to dress up." Applying a light coat of foundation, a touch of liquid black eyeliner wings and mascara and matte marron colored lip stick. Walking into the closet to grab a bright pair of red flats. Taking the towel off that was wrapped around her hair, watching the beautiful red curls and waves fall curled around her waist.

Moving out of the room into the off-white colored hallway walls decorated with random vintage things scattered about. Plants that crawled along the walls with their vines. Not one dead, still all alive. Books placed randomly on shelves. Jars with random things places about. Pictures of all kinds placed around the reminder of the walls room. The house was already beautiful walking down the staircase feeling the designs wrapped around the banister.

The home remained her so much of Practical magic, the rooms even resembled the movie. It held warmth that was already comforting. Breathing in deeply you could smell herbs, rose and vanilla. The house felt like a mystery ready to be explored.

Moving to the door, Nova grabbed the olive-green jacket with fake hot pink lined fur jacket. The warmth of the jacket warming her as she braced herself to the rainy walk. Pausing in the rain _'hold up do I even have a car?'_ she moved to the white garage doors, grabbing the handle and tugging up. There sitting with dusting collecting was an old turquoise Jeep Cherokee. Moving closer, the door opened with a pop. Looking inside a black purse with keys on top on the passenger seat with another note "another fucking one, really?'

' _ **Noooova, I figured you need a car and of course a license. No road rage. You never know what you might hit aka a vampire or wolf. Be safe**_

_**Love fairy godmother.'** _

"Absolutely unbelievable" making her head into the steering wheel before reversed out moving to in left direction down the road hoping that Bella was the neighbor on the left and not the right. Quickly flashing a fake cheerful smile and small wave to the parents that gathered their children from the bus.

They all paused to give her false sugar-coated smiles and judgmental looks. _'Ahh suburban moms can't get enough of them. The real stay at home moms of forks'_

Bella's house was thankfully down the left side of the roads 10 minutes from your house. It looked like a nice home, if anything it looked more beautiful in person. It seemed the little time she had been here she noticed that it all almost felt real. _'Maybe that cough syrup was laced with something to be having such an intense weird dream like this. I'm seriously handling this dream like a fucking boss.'_

By the time, she pulled up, a figure was already waiting outside huddled into their jacket. She rolled down the passenger window, in confusion and amazement. _'THIS is what Bella fucking swan looks like'_ She titled her head looking over Bella _'the girl everyone drools over here, and I can almost see why.'_ Aside from how Bella was portrayed in the movies, this Bella had more soft features less awkwardness to her. Her dark hair flowed down her shoulders in careless waves, with doe like eyes. A soft tilted smile, blush, and soft voice

"Hey Nova."

' _What the fuck have I gotten myself into. I knew I shouldn't have taken that cough syrup it was probably old!'_ Her eyes widened panic finally setting in

* * *


	2. Third wheel

" _ **You're always talking, but you're not playing It doesn't match your face" – Chaos Chaos -Do you feel it?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the twilight world but my own lovely characters** _

* * *

_**Nova's Pov:** _

Tucking a lose maroon curl behind her ear, she quickly flashed Bella a cheerful smile _'Or at least I hope it looks cheerful and not constipated'_ Bella moved into the car, door slamming shut behind her. Rubbing her hands together at the warm air vents

"Still on for whatever plans we had today, young swan?"

Bella glanced over at her, quickly coughing, fingers now fiddling with her jacket sleeves "So, I know I said we were going to go to the bookstore in Seattle. But my close friend Jake you would like him. He asked if I wanted to hang out with him today and I haven't seen him in so lon– "

A tanned hand, was suddenly in Bella's face. "Bella, you really need to fucking breath. Look at me breath and listen to the music playing, Nama-fucking-ste." Silver amused eyes met Bella's overwhelmed eyes, _Phaeleh- In the Twilight_ softly playing in the background. "It's okay Bella, seriously. It's totally cool, let's go hang out with your friend Jake. And maybe if we have time we'll catch dinner somewhere in town afterwards. Sound good?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great. I'll give you directions it's not that far from here."

She could have laughed in this moment _'I knew Bella was jitter bug but god damn. Girl, should look more into yoga or maybe even weed to chill her out. Hmm weed, I should look for some if I'm gonna be around Bella all the time.'_

"Uh, yeah directions would be awesome, I'm pretty bad with them" _'You can't get lost in twilight world, right? All close together'_

Peeling out, she drove with a gleam of excitement, eyes widen in uncontrollable mischief _'I get to meet Jacob fucking Black and his wig that looks like Nicolas Cage, in Ghost Rider! So, shitty!'_

* * *

The landscape to say the least was beautiful in its own way. The light that fought through the clouds bounced onto the endless rows of trees. Silver Eyes glimmered from the light, anyone could guess by looking at her, that she was a woman left breathless by the nature.

Upon entering the reservation known as La Push. Wooden houses of different colors some chipped and faded, some freshly painted where scattered about through the thick forge of the trees. The smell of burning wood from warming houses and the occupants inside. It felt in a sense entirely different than forks, more connected with their surroundings.

' _Hmm, guess that would make sense. Ooh, I wonder if I can pet one. Their all fluffy and cute overgrown dogs. Wh-'_

Her musings were abruptly cut off when Bella shouted directly into her ear, her arm moving to point into the direction they were _supposed_ to be turning

"Oh! Sorry, turn right there!' Nova taking a sharp right turn, tires digging into the soft mud. "For Fuck's sake Bella!"

After narrowly dying thanks to Bella _'Still fucking Luna Lovegood airy in the head. Probably thinking about Edward's diamond chest'_

She took a gravel road for 5 minutes before opening to a clearing. In the middle stood a wooden house with faded red paint.

After stepping out of the car, the cold ice rain instantly hit her. Pulling her hood up her laughed as her and Bella ran for coverage under the dark porch.

Chuckling, she moved more into her jacket, searching for warmth

Bella, knocked loudly on the door. Loudly talking into the door "Come on Jake it's freezing!"

Light flooded the porch

'Well fuck me sideways.' Jacob Black looked hot. The wig he was shown wearing in the movie no longer looked faked but actual like real hair _'Reminds me of Kocoum, from Pocahontas. Dude is fiiiiine'_ Her eyes roamed over his face closely he just looked so different from the movies yet the same. His smile was truly his best feature.

He smiled before hugging Bella "You'll have to dry off first Bells" Laughing he turned towards Nova _'Oh god wait oh shit he's only fucking 16! Nope, not uh this isn't going to happen. Rule in this world #1 do not go for the underage. I'm 17 and already off to college or something'_

Clearing her throat, she thrusted her hand awkwardly at Jacob "Uh, yep the name's Nova. You know like nova's lighting planets up and exploding them. Make'em go boom"

His hand wasn't wolf hot yet just human temperature. _'he still just an innocent 16-year-old who likes Bella and hasn't imprinted yet. For a second I completely forgot about that'_

"Nice to meet you Nova who makes planets light up and go boom. That's a mouthful. How bad must your middle name be?"

' _Ah yes the teenager smartass sass, prepared to be knocked off your feet with this middle name bitch'_

Puffing her chest out she opened her mouth "My middle name is Murphy. Like Murphy's law: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. I'm all science baby!" Smiling in pride, her lip piercing catching the light from inside. Hands waving around for dramatic effect.

Bella pushed her way in between her and Jacob, their eyes briefly meeting over Bella's shoulder. _'Hm another day young wolf_ '

"Hey, Jake can you let us in. Its freezing."

Moving into the house, she looked around soaking everything in, not caring in the least. _'Ooh, I've never seen all of this in the movies. Fascinating, but am I just in a dream that feels real or did I really fucking die from cough syrup?'_

* * *

After drying off and taking jackets off. Bella, Jacob, and Nova sat huddled around a coffee table in the middle of the living room. Just close enough to feel the warmth coming off the fireplace, with a _Sorry_ board game.

She sat slouched over on the table, moving her green piece around the board in circles with her fingertip. While Jacob and Bella flirted, game pieces left untouched. This was not what she had in mind at all. They could at least play the game to give her something to do. _'One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do. Two can be as bad as one. It's the loneliest number since the number one.'_

Sighing to herself, she stood up and mumbled she would be back on deaf ears

"Fuck!" Startled, she jumped when she saw Mr. Black aka Billy aka fucking Jacob's dad. "Oh, god I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Hands flying to her face in embarrassment.

He laughed at her as he rolled closer to her, arm outstretched "I'm Billy Black, nice to meet you?" grasping his hand gently, "Just Nova sir. Bella's new neighbor slash friend?"

Billy started to move towards the patio door opening it and looking towards her "Well Noa, you can just call me Billy. I like to watch the storms, they're usually the best in the summertime. Care to join an old man Nova?" Maybe he realized she was basically the third wheel of the wanna be couple inside and felt sympathy for the poor new friend of Bella Swan.

Moving to grab her damp jacket, she moved towards the door "You got yourself a deal sir" Lazily saluting him as she passed

Moving to sit on the wooden bench she watched the rain falling. Her mouth titled down, eyes half open clouding to a dull gray, hands propped on her knees in contentment

' _I probably look like Gollum with a skinned hobbit on. Then dyed the hobbit hair into pink for my hood and inside coat.'_ She quickly glanced down at herself _'Oh god, is my jacket to hip for this time! Am I to fashionable?!'_

Coughing caught her attention from her inner panic, widen gray eyes stared at Billy

"Does my jacket look like a skinned hobbit?"

Billy tried to contain his amusement and looked seriously at the wild hair of a girl in front of him. She was odder than Isabella Swan. And that was honestly saying something.

"Like Lord of the rings? I don't believe so" He reached crossed and felt the neon pink fake fur hood

"Not hobbit, it'd be curlier" as he winked and laughed at her

She was glad the Gods were looking down upon her and not making her awkward situation weirder with Billy Black

"Did you just move to Forks?"

"As a matter of fact, I did! 17 and Fresh out of high school too! Looking for a nice new start."

She flashed him a smile, hoping it looked real enough. It was coming to realization with her abrupt new start, she needed to come to terms with. Adapting to new environments was never her forte.

"Do you like living here Billy?"

Listening to the rain, Billy and she slipped into a comfortable conservation till finally a relaxed silence. Taking her mind off her current situation even if just a bit. Maybe being the third wheel wasn't so bad.

After a while, she glanced at her phone. It shown brightly the black numbers for 6pm. Glancing back at rain that was finally coming down lighter.

"Hey Billy, did you guys have anything planned for dinner? If not, you guys could catch dinner with me and Bella. I'll drive and all."

* * *

She knocked on the living room door frame loudly, waiting for the startled teenagers looking widen eyes at her

"Sup, wanna get something to get with Billy and I or should I leave you two alone?"

She moved closer to the table, as the Jacob and Bella stared up at her "You talked to my dad or something?" Jacob asked as he stood up brushing his pants off

"We both like watching the rain and talking of lord of the rings" simply head titling to the side, dark curls tumbling with her movement as she watched Jacob

* * *

**_Jacob's Pov:_ **

Jacob watched _Nova Murphy_. The weirdest name a parent could name their daughter. Her name itself should have been a bad omen. Nothing was ever good about a Nova or Murphy's law.

She looked at him like a cat does prey. Jacob was never a cat person more dog. Her eyes reflecting the fire, orbs the color of silver and gold, hair that appeared to be glowing absorbing the nearby flames.

Why was she hanging out with his dad? Wasn't she a little too young for him? His eyes starting to form into a glare

' _She's definitely weird. What was she even doing when Bella and I hung out?'_

He continued to stare at her, he noticed her full mouth started to move into a smirk

"Hey, beastboy my eyes are up here. I know I'm such a looker and all" She said while dramatically flipping her hair behind her. Eyes looking like they knew a joke no one was in on but her.

' _I have a feeling she's going to be a huge pain in my ass from here on out.'_

She stared at Jacob _, 'Just because I'm not supposed to do anything intimately with him doesn't mean I can't flirt or anything of the sort. Just no touchy. Being here might not be as bad as I thought or at least not yet'_

"Well let's get a move on while the nights still young. Bella, you know a good place in Forks that has at a salad?"

* * *

Dinner was a nice enough affair Bella and Jacob talking to one another mainly. Sometimes she would but into the conversation in boredom, while throwing rolled up little napkin balls at Jacob

Jacob, staring at her in annoyance _'never have I wanted to throw something at a girl before. She's so fucking weird'_ while Bella looked at her in guilt for not including her in the conversations

The diner was cozy enough and bordered on the edge between both the La Push and forks. She had a feeling this would be the place she went to if she burnt the house down with her cooking. It had a homey vibe to it.

The Blacks were the first to be dropped off after dinner. The car ride was filled with Billy and herself talking about what places she could eat at when she burned down her house with her cooking. After saying their goodbyes Bella was next to be dropped off.

The car ride with Bella, unfortunately was filled by an awkward silence created by Bella.

"Nova, you weren't to mad when Jacob and I talked to one another did you? I'm sorry I just haven't seen him in a while since being with Edward." She stopped briefly to make eye contact with a blush" He's my boyfriend" before continuing "And Edward said he wouldn't let me go see Jake without someone else going with me."

"Bella. It's fine seriously I had a good night. It's okay" waving her hand around to reassure the poor girl ' _please don't have a breakdown and start crying' "_ I understand you wanted spend time with your friend. And honestly it was a fun night. Being new here and all. Have a good night Bella. It looks like you have a visitor on your porch no less" Nova moved slightly to wave at what appeared to be the ginger known as Edward. _'He doesn't look to happy. Pssh, when does he ever though really'_

Nova smiled at Bella in amusement again. Bella smiled at her in relief while getting out of the car quickly.

"See you later Nova. Have a good night."

* * *

After arriving home, she grabbed a blanket off the nearest couch. It looked like a homemade quilt, colors of light to dark blues, like the night sky that even smells like cinnamon apples. She moved through the low-lit hallway past the kitchen into her back pouch.

Sitting crossed legged, snuggled up with her blanket on the metal bench. She glanced around the yard. A white picket fence boarded half the yard. It surrounded what appeared to be a fruits and vegetables garden. That didn't appear dead in the slightest. Cocking her heard to the side she stood wrapping the blanket more firmly around her shoulders. Her socks soaking in the wet grass she crossed.

Bending down she lightly grasped what appeared to be tomatoes _'They appear unbothered by the cold and rain. No one has been here in years to look after the garden. Come to think of it this whole night was weird. Like instead of getting to know hottie, I sat on the pouch watching rain with his dad. Pssh Bella should learn to share the hotties.'_ Getting up she shook her head in disbelief "I feel like I'm on an episode of the X-files."

She glanced past the little picket fence into the darkened trees surrounding her house. It felt like she was being watched. By who or what she wondered. Not wanting to stay and find out she glanced away and walked quickly into her house. Door firmly locked behind her.

"It's okay, it was probably nothing. No need to get scared."

She moved up her stairs quickly turning off lamps on the walls as she went. When she finally got to her room, she changed into a baggy black sweater.

Turning her Television on. She put on practical magic, _'fitting isn't it since I live in the reincarnated house from the movie'_ sighing, relaxing even more into the warm bed. Finally, feeling relaxed she began to doze off until eventually falling asleep.


	3. X-Files: The wolf

" _ **In the end, it wasn't death that surprised her but the stubbornness of life."**_

― _**Jeffrey Eugenides, The Virgin Suicides"**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the twilight world, only my characters** _

* * *

_**Nova's Pov:** _

Huffing and puffing she felt like the biggest fat ass in the world. She hiked all the time but ' _Fucking, hell what are these mountains?! Oh, my god I'm to fucking old for this shit. Lord, give me a fan!'_ While huffing in annoyance, lose strands of hair that escaped her sloppy braid. ' _Should have listened to my mom and just learned how to fucking braid my own hair.'_

Looked around her smiling widely, still huffing. She loved feeling the sun on her skin. The forest around her glowed with life, a light breeze passing by her. She was glad she wore a long, oversized lavender cardigan with a light maroon sweater underneath it.

Waking up to the sun shining through her window. She decided on the spot her day would be filled with hiking. As anyone knows who likes twilight that the sun never comes out. And when it does you need to take the opportunity to go for a hike in the sun whenever you can.

Stopping to catch for breath for what felt like the 100th time, Nova decided her sore legs could use a break. Setting a 15-minute timer on her phone, she moved closer to the tree base. _'A quick cat nap is all I need. What could go wrong?'_

* * *

_**Few hours later** _

She woke freezing, cold and wet. _'Am I back home in my cabin? Was it all a dream? Oh, fuck did my water bottle spill on me again?!'_

Opening her eyes quickly, sitting up she looked around in frustration and sadness

"So, I'm still here catching fucking hyperthermia." Teeth snapping together quickly, lips lightly blue, body and hair soaked with the rainfall. She blew air through her mouth to notice it formed a light cloud. Laughing in disbelief, she plopped down on the tree trunk. Running her hands though her curls "Great, I'm either going to get attacked by an animal or walk of a fucking cliff."

Her phone died longed ago moving to stand up she began to take baby steps in the dark to her right. Feeling for trees and bushes around her ' _Please don't let me touch fucking poison ivy, rub it on my face without knowing and look like Ms. Fucking Squirrel from Bad teacher when she ate the fucking apple.'_

Tracking through the woods at night, in pouring freezing rain in pitch black. Was fucking awful! _'Seriously, how in the hell did Leonardo DiCaprio do this in The Revenant? God, he deserved that wining. Can't believe he slept in a real dead house blah'_

She stopped her moving when she heard a branch snap.

Moving her head to the left, what she saw caused her to gasp

"Is that a fucking wolf?"

She whispered, staring mystified by the creature becoming clearer in front of her. _'I know it's really bad timing but I'm gonna pet the fuck out of this cute fur ball. Probably like it anyways since technically they are a dog right now'_

She instantly fell face first into a mud puddle. Not even seeing the disgusting puddle, in front of her. Because of her daydreaming and the fact that it was black with a few spots of the moon shining down to see. The wolf even seemed to bark out laughter at her expense

' _Wow, just wow. This fucker just laughs as I look like a swamp monster and shit.'_ she stood slowly from the ground, glaring at the wolf. Dirt, sticks and mud sticking to her clothes, and scraped palms.

Mud sliding off her face "Just shut the fuck up man it's not THAT funny." She mumbled.

she continued to move closer to the wolf. The wolf in turn; stood still watching her advancements. Its head moved to the side in what appeared to be curiosity. She finally stood in front of the wolf, looking closely at its face.

' _Dark silver? Fuck me who the fuck is the dark silver one. Shit is this one a dude or chick-?'_ Cutting her thoughts of she quickly glanced down

' _yep, it's a dude one. Damn it I only remember Jacob and Sam. I was to high watching twilight or sick! Hello fairy godmother help me!'_

Her face morphed into panic, silver eyes widening, hand moving closer and closer to the wolf's side "Please for the love of fucking Odin don't bite me for trying to pet you in my stupidity."

The wolf's chest rumbled from what she hoped was amusement and not wanting to eat her ass. Warmth blossomed into her hand, coldness seeping away.

Her eyes watched the wolf's face until she was pressed against the warmth. Eyes closing, while mumbling "Please, if you can understand me lead to someone who can help me. I'm an idiot who's fucking lost."

' _Cold. So, cold. Is this how hot Caption America felt.'_ That was all she was thinking about as the wolf lead her somewhere, anywhere. Pressed closely to the wolf, she tried to look at her surroundings, but it all blurred. She couldn't take her mind off how cold it and that her joints were starting to hurt as cold breezes swept by.

She grabbed the wolf's fur lightly, its eyes looking back to her "I need to sit."

Moving to the ground not caring she looked towards the wolf, hair sticking to her pale face. "I'm fucked, aren't I?"

The wolf moved closely to her face, leaning down. Before it quickly shot up and ran off into the forest. "HEY! Really?!"

Flopping entirely on the soft mud ground, she looked up. Drops of rain feeling more like little sharp prickles. She opened her silver eyes, considering the darkened abyss of a sky above. She felt her eye lids begin to drop, fatigue setting in. _'I shouldn't close my eyes. Fuuck, I'm going to die in twilight and only on day 2!'_

Her eyes were closing, she could hear footsteps from somewhere then nothing.

* * *

_**Paul's Pov:** _

He quickly moved beside the pale girl; her eyes were closed. He leaned closely to her, listening

"She's still alive, Sam." Looking up, Sam nodded his head

"Pick her up and run as fast as you can to my house. Emily will know what to do."

He hoped she would live; she wasn't even afraid of a wolf. She gladly walked up to him with no fear and all because she wanted to pet him. He never knew anyone who would boldly face against a wolf instead of high tailing out.

Something wasn't right about her.

* * *


	4. big bad wolves

" _ **Anton, werewolf: [to all the werewolves] What are we? We're...**_

_**[All, together]** _

_**Anton, werewolf: We're Werewolves, not Swear-Wolves." -** _ _**What We Do in the Shadows** _

_**(You guys should check this movie and show out! It's hilarious.'** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters** _

* * *

_**Nova's Pov:** _

She started to regain consciousness. A weak moan escaping her chapped lips. She felt as though her head was being bashed in by a brick. She drew the snug quilt around her body, feeling the warmth seep into her sore bones, numbing her headache. _'Where am I? Shit, why am I undressed? Is this a SHIRT?! Oh, god it's like a hills have eyes crap. Wait, nova breath, you're in twilight, stuff like that doesn't happen here…right?!'_

She sprung up, blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a snuggie, frame engulfed in a black shirt. _'Fuuuck, now I want a snuggie only a mermaid tail one._ ' Eyes widen in thought. Unaware of prying eyes at her door, watching the odd girl before them.

Jumping, Sam and Paul quickly looked toward the mysteries now laughing girl. It didn't help that her hair looked like an actual bee hive, only hues of red. Truly a remarkable sight. Frankenstein's wanna be bride, in the flesh.

"Oh, thank you sweet baby Jesus! No hills have eyes here!" throwing her blanket clad arms in the air, eyes closed

Before, plopping back into the bed, and resumed her cocoon of warmth, snoring lightly.

"Fuck" Paul couldn't contain his booming laughter. He was surprised the girl could sleep through it. But, seeing his Alpha's sheer annoyance, eye twitch included, at this girl. Priceless.

Sam wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Paul, watch the language."

Brushing past Paul, he walked towards into the bedroom. He tried to shake the girl awake. She made a strangled cat noise, before trying to move more into the blankets. That sound made Paul and Sam, unconsciously turn their heads to the side, just like dogs.

Too bad she missed it as she tried to shove her head under her pillow

Sam moved quicker, rolling his eyes. This girl was stubborn as a rock "Hey, you need to get up uh girl, woman?" How old was she? She barely looked 15.

She moved to sit up blowing random raspberry strands out of her annoyed sliver eyes.

"Dude, seriously, I have tattoos and piercings. I'- "' _Oh, right I'm 17 here. So, long tequila. Hello, darkness my old friend'_ "I'm 17. I'm an adult _woman_ that can do everything but get drunk."

"unfortunately," what she thought was lightly under her breath. But, was as her normal voice, which was loud.

Paul stared at this _woman_. She was like a…spoiled, pink bow wearing, _cat_. _'Hissy, prissy fucking cat. Even her eyes look feline._ ' He thought drily

"All right, already I'm fucking up, hulk!"

"I'm not hulk, I'm Sam." He said it so seriously, she didn't know if he was joking or not

"haha" she punched his shoulder lightly, grinning awkwardly "funny sense of humor."

"What humor." He deadpanned

' _Is this real life?'_

* * *

After putting her now dry clothes back on, jacket between her crossed arms. Reminding herself to thank Emily for washing them.

Everyone sitting at the living room table. She looked more closely at the characters in front of her.

' _Does everyone seriously belong in Pocahontas here? Live action cast right here. Their all so beautiful. I'm jealous right now.'_ Fiddling, nervously with a loose maroon curl,

Emily was beautiful. Glossy black hair and satiny copper skin. She glanced briefly at her scars. Three long scars on the right side of her face from hairline to chin. Even going as far as her right arm to her hand. Yet, she held them with confidence. She didn't try to shy away because of them.

Her eyes moved to Sam muscles, hidden under a black fitted shirt _. 'Surprised, he even owns any shirts with sleeves.'_ Sam's face looked young, but worn and tired. Copper skin cropped ebony hair and brown eyes. He was quite tall too, like almost hulk size. He carried a weight all his own. _'Probably knowing when Jacob phases, he'll always have competition for alpha and of course Emily and Leah.'_ weight of the world on his shoulders, that one. _'I really wonder how badass his wolf form looks.'_

"So, why were you wondering around the forest so late?" Sam's deep voice, cutting her thoughts of abruptly

"Long story short. I'm Nova." Her headache continued to burn with pain, did no one have ibuprofen around here? "So, anyways, went for a hike, took a nap, woke up in the rain walking into any direction." She glanced around the room ticking off the events, as she spoke "saw a big ass wolf, was Bff's with said wolf for a while" Sharp eyes, moving to Paul who rudely interrupted her with his laughing. He stopped the second her eyes were on him, she looked pissed. Moving her eyes away and continuing on her list "it took off, and I went to lay down. And boom I'm here. Which by the way, could I get a ride home now? please?"

Sam looked at her, before nodding his head. "Yeah, I can take you."

She rose from her chair quickly. Throwing her jacket on and making her way to the door, before pausing.

' _Remember, act natural.'_

Flashing a smile "Sorry, I was in such a rush, I didn't even say thank you guys for finding me." Realizing she could have died possibly _'in twilight no less'_ she sounded more sincere as she continued "Seriously, though thank you, if I can repay you in any way I will."

Sam's quickly shook his head no "It's fine. No need to repay for anything."

"oh!" looking at Emily now "thank you for you know dressing me and drying my clothes"

Emily laughed looking at the weird girl in front of her "You're very welcome."

She had to play clueless "Oh, what are your names? I should have asked that first"

I'm Sam and that's Paul."

Paul happened to currently be shoving a sandwich in his mouth as he was pointed at

* * *

After being dropped off she went straight for the shower

Emerging, from the steam of the bathroom, she moved to her bed. Sleep didn't come to her that night, tossing and turning.

_**1 a.m**_ _._ blared, angrily red. Her face the colors of pink and blue, from her lava lamp, laying against her pillow. Sighing, she grabbed her jacket off the floor, and headed for the garden. Stopping in the kitchen, tapping her foot, expression thoughtful. "If I were alcohol in this practical magic looking house where might I be." Moving, towards the door, she moved into the living room.

A bookcase pressed against the left wall, caught her eye. She looked for a _magical_ kind of book. Grasping the worn spine, she pulled _The Hobbit_ out. Opening it, she discovered a fake compartment. In it, lay a gold flask. Hopefully, with something strong. Twisting it open, she took a whiff ' _Yep, defiantly whiskey.'_ Taking a heaty swing, made her way to the back porch, the cold soothing her flushed cheeks.

Her silver eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. Taking small sips of whiskey, letting it warm her. Sitting down on the stairs, that lead into the garden. She pressed her feet into the soft grass. A light, breeze drifting by. She closed her eyes, head to the sky, breathing in the fresh air.

Humming, _season of the witch_

Standing up, a while later. She walked back inside to her bed.

Over the next few weeks, Nova stayed home _'Well, I guess it's home now. No going back to Alaska.'_ She took the time to either be inside exploring the old house. Or, she could be found in the garden on sunny/cloudy days. And on rainy days, sitting wrapped up on the bench, with a steaming black cup of joe.

She hung out with Bella, when she wasn't with Edward the mind-reader or Alice seer into the future. Meaning not that often. But what Bella lacked, she made up though texting her, almost every day. Bella was slowly starting to grow on her.

She laid in bed peacefully. Sleep coming easy, like most nights recently.

* * *

" _Is this a fucking joke." His shaky hand throwing down, the invitation for none other than Bella and Edwards's wedding, storming out of the house. His hands moving to his shirt._

_She quickly moved to stand closely in front of him, ignoring the rain. Her hands resting on his cheeks. The shakes rippling through his body stopping, momentarily._

" _Please don't do this Jacob. Not now."_

_She leaned her forehead against his, eyes closed. The rain around them fading, it was just them, in this moment._

" _Let her go, it's time to move on with your life." Her voice shaky_

_Warm breath merging, so close together. He ripped away from her, leaving a gap between them_

" _He's a vampire! He'll turn her into a leech!"_

" _Then so be it! If that's what they both want. Let them be happy. You need to start living for yourself" breathing deeply, she looked at him, rain blurring his image "You need to put yourself first. Not the pack, or Bella,..or me. Just you"_

_His eyes looked at her so intensely with something she couldn't begin to describe. It seemed to be an array of emotions all hitting at once. It made her stomach turn._

" _I'll be back. I promise, Nova Murphy."_

_His lips briefly touching hers to quickly_

_Before phasing running into the darken forest_

_Why did this feel like a shitty goodbye?_

* * *

She woke with a gasp, looking around the room. _'What in the_ _ **fuck**_ _was that. That took place in breaking dawn. Am I seeing what is about to occur or will occur with me being here? What happened to the being friends_ _ **not**_ _friends with benefits?'_

Hold up, what was that incessant noise _'Oh, knocking on the door, good lord how is even awake at'_ she glanced at the clock ' _ **really at 7 in the morning'**_ growing annoyed she grabbed a nearby cardigan, while making her way down the stairs. Looking, at one of the many small mirrors as she walked, at least her hair looking semi okay today "Alright, I'm coming!"

She yanked the door open harshly

"Are you fucking serious?!"

Eyes widen in realization _'I'm in a literally fucking twilight zone right now!'_

"Well aren't you going to invite us in?"

She _knew_ that fucking bubbly voice

* * *


	5. awkward family reunion

**_Sometimes I feel like_ **   
**_I'm just like a boat_ **   
**_Upon a winding river_ **   
**_twisting towards an endless black sea_ **   
**_Further and further_ **   
**_Drifting away from where I want to be_ **   
**_Who I want to be._ **   
**_-Over the Garden Wall_ **   


_**Disclaimer: own nothing but my characters.** _

* * *

_**Nova's Pov:** _

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Come in friends of Bella" Mumbling softly under her breath. What were they even doing here, maybe the wrong house?

She moved to the side, opening the door wider for both Jasper and Alice fucking Cullen. To say, she was frustrated was an understatement, all she wanted was her warm bed. She looked more closely at her uninvited guests. _'Honestly, this whole world makes all these characters appear so much more beautiful. I wish I could have been in Interview with a vampire. oh Louie and Lestat'_

Alice was breath taking, her pixie features reminded her of tinker bell. Both so petite, small, and bubbly bouncing around her house _'Only tinker bell was a little bitch who pulled hair and tried to commit murder.'_

Alice moved around the room, looking at the odd trinkets scattered about the walls and tables _'She has no shame just nosing around my poor house. Helllllo, why you here woman'_

While Jasper stood beside her, both glancing at each other. Neither breaking the awkward air around them as Alice flew around the room. She looked more at Jasper Whitlock, her only living well technically undead relative left. Jasper stood easily at 6'3" tall, honey blond curls falling to his shoulders. He was muscular but lean with traditional golden eyes indicating he choose animals over humans. _'At least we both have being a vegetarian in common. If were related did he have eyes like mine at one point?_ '

"Your eyes." He gestured towards her eyes; his voice did have a warm southern twang "Their interesting. I've only ever seen eyes that color, in my family. It was always passed down to the women." She glanced nervously at Jasper, running her hand hastily through her hair. Trying to smile, she cleared her throat _'Oh god, please do not let this be an awkward family reunion, like in national lampoon's vacation. Only I literally have a fucking undead grandfather standing in front of me'_

Her eyes widening in panic, causing her to word vomit

"I'm Nova," Thrusting her hand towards jasper "Did you know the definition for a nova is like a cataclysmic nuclear explosion on a white dwarf. I memorized the definition, wanted to always know what it stood for. Also, I'm Bella's friend slash neighbor."

He stared at her, before grasping her warm hand with his cold one. He laughed softly "Hello Nova friend of Bella's. Which one of your parents decided to name you that?"

A her curled into a smile "My dad. He has a thing for astronomy, like we have a room that is just dedicated to NASA with hanging planets everywhere. They finally agreed to just rock, paper, scissor it to see whose name would win." Laughing as she recalled her parents telling her, how her name came about. "It's always a fun story to tell people."

He paused to look at her "Well now that I know your name and story. Mine must seem like a boring name, Jasper Hale and that is my adoptive sister Alice Cullen. I promise she won't break your things." _'My ass you both are married but sure I'll play along and act dumb'_

Both took a minute to look at Alice who know started to look through the bookshelves lined with random clutter.

His golden eyes returned to look at her. He eyes bored into her eyes more intensely "If your mom won, what was the name she had for you?"

She took her eyes away from the little tinker bell moving her items around her shelves "My mom wanted to name me after her grandma. My great grandma's name being Violet after the flowers that grew around her farmhouse as a child."

His expression turned to one of nostalgia, his brow moving in thought eyes glazing over in memory "How interesting of a name. I knew someone in my own family that once had that name." She glanced once more over at him. Praying for her heart to calm down. Moving her sweaty hands to her pants while laughing she shrugged her shoulders "Actually where I'm from that's a pretty common name. I knew like 4 girls at one point growing up with that name. I guess I was saved on that one."

"I suppose you were Nova seems fitting. May I ask where your parents are now? Bella said you lived here by yourself."

That question made her pause and think _'Where are my parents? Are they still in another, I guess dimension, doing okay or did I just disappear from their memories?'_ These thoughts alone made Nova want to curl up in bed and cry. It made her feel selfish and confused. She was so caught up in this new world that she didn't stop to think about her old one. _'Am I an awful person?'_

Maybe Jasper felt her emotions shift. He was directing the conversation into a different direction so swiftly. She felt relieved that he didn't stop to ask her why she paused on the topic in question. She didn't want to linger on her parents, not now at least.

Clearing his throat, he looked at her kindly "Forgive me for asking. I did not mean to pry."

She tried to reassure him with a small smile and a wave of her hand "Not to worry. I was lost in being homesick. My parents are off exploring Europe. They let me pick a place to live and do what I want. Last phone call they told me they were somewhere in Germany" _'A lie here and there wouldn't hurt me. Need to fill in some gaps anyways.'_

Hearing a crashing noise at the bookshelf stood Alice trying to pick up books now scattered on the ground. She swiftly picked them up before finally moving over to jasper and her. _'Finally, after rooting through my living room and leaving me with awkward conversations with grandpa here.'_

"So, what are you two doing here exactly?" Tilting her head, pointing at the two vampires in front of her. Alice and Jasper glanced briefly at one another. 'They're about to lie to me in T minus 3..2…1'

Alice answered "Bella asked for us to tell you that she won't be able to hang out today. She'll be going camping with our family, for the weekend. Her cellphone is also dead too, hence why we are here. She already left for the campsite, with her boyfriend Edward, our brother. Jasper and I were the last to leave."

"Oh, okay. That's totally understandable. Ah, thanks for coming over to tell me that, really helpful."

"No problem at all. It's nice to meet any of Bella's friends. She doesn't make many. Well I guess we should be going. Don't want to be too late. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

With that Alice and Jasper began to make their way down the porch. Jasper nodding his goodbye, as she leaned against the door frame once more. Waving goodbye, watching them speed away. _'You know what I don't even want to know what supernatural shit going on. Enough weird stuff is happening today already.'_

After Letting Alice and Jasper out. All she wanted to do was relax. It was bad enough she was in twilight. _'This house has to have a secret stash around here. I mean it already had magical alcohol. Might as well go see if there's any magical Mary jane.'_ She tried to distract her thoughts about what jasper asked her today and the fact she had to come face to face with him so soon. _'What if he figures it all out. Come to think of it, its weird my life and memories coincide with his memories. We're not even from the same dimension'_

After looking through every book possible on the bookshelf, she huffed in annoyance, blowing maroon curls away from her face. "Come on, let me find something. Now would be a good time to fucking help me, Fairy Godmother."

That's when she saw it. A dusty, black box shoved all the way in the back, behind all the books. Her eyes lit up in excitement as she let out a noise of gleefulness. Reaching her arm as far back as she could go, feeling the cool metal against her fingers, she grabbed it quickly.

"Fucking badass mother fucking Fairy Godmother hooked it up!" Running her slender fingers down the black metal box, feeling for any locks, and finding none. The metal box itself wasn't anything extraordinary, plain matte black paint. A coat of thick dust setting over the box.

Her eyes widen when she opened the plain black box. There in all its glory was the green herb she had been needing since being here. She reached to grab the plastic bagging opening it, while inhaling "Thank you Gods from above" while throwing her hands in the air laughing. Her mood only improved when she spotted a pink glass bubbler, with a lighter "Hm, very interesting. Seemed to know I would need everything" Glancing at all the stuff in front of her "Eh, whatever. I'd say YOLO, buuut I have literally died once already. This stuff will last me for a while. Is this stuff even state legal here yet?"

Turning on the flat screen located on the wall, she made herself at home on the couch. A big smile on her face as she took her first hit. Her lungs filling with smoke, as her throat burned. Before finally blowing out, a gray cloud of smoke surrounding her.

* * *

_**Few hours later** _

Knocking on the front door, turning her head in annoyance, pausing Lord of the rings.

"For real, can no one in this fucking town can leave me alone. I'm not even a main character." Glancing in the mirror she realized a little too late her eyes were red and droopy from her activates. "I should have looked for eye drops and grabbed perfume"

Her wild mane still not brushed from bed now sat framing her face. Glancing down at her outfit in approval; a crochet red crop top with black leggings and a pair of warm wool socks. "I'm chill. I'm chill as a cucumber, man." Gripping the door and swinging it open, Jacob and Billy Black greeted her. Leaning against the door frame, she looked at the two men before her.

"Soo, what brings you to my humble house, that I never gave you my address to. Just throwing that out there." Billy laughed before answering her "You did say you were Bella's neighbor so there were only 2 choices. The house on the left happened to be the first pick."

Her face shifted to a smile. Laughing lighting looking more at the two men at her door, raising an eyebrow. Jacob begin to slowly glare at her while sniffing the air, looking at her red eyes "Seriously, your stoned right now?"

She looked over at him confused before smelling around and true it did smell like the herb in question _'Stupid little mutt, knows nothing.'_ "Well obviously, Jon snow. You came over here out of the blue. Not like I had time to spray the place down and light candles for the drug dog." She gave him another look 'I know more than you know' look with a smirk.

Before Jacob could reply, Billy spoke while looking in-between her and Jacob. "What she does in her spare time is none of our business, Jake. Besides, I've tried it here and there when I was younger too. No harm done but wanting food." Winking to her, causing her to release a whooping noise and throwing her arm in the air "Billy, you are seriously the man right now. Would you guys like to come in and out of the rain?" Billy nodded his head, Jacob grabbing his handles and pushing them into the house.

* * *

**_Jacob's Pov:_ **

Moving into the house, he noticed it smelt of cinnamon apples, vanilla, and herbs. The whole house screamed old to him. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to live in such a bizarre house. He heard, rumors and whispers, that witches use to live in this house since it was created. But maybe they were all old wife's tales and gossip of lonely stay at home moms. He could see the weird woman in front of him in Hocus Pocus getup though. _'It would be fitting for her. She literally looks and acts the part. All she needs is a cat.'_

Looking towards the red headed girl and his dad, currently seated in the kitchen both holding coffee in their hands, tilting his head _'Why was dad even sticking up for her anyways? I'm his son. I don't even know why he's inviting her.'_ The thought alone caused him to pout while looking out the window.

After sitting by the window for 10 minutes, his phone buzzed to life. Glancing down he noticed it was from Embry wanting to know if he wanted to hang out. Hang out with Embry or with his dad, Charlie, and the high red head. It was an easy decision to make. Moving to the kitchen quickly, Jacob pushed open the door and cut of the conversation going on between Nova and his dad. "Dad, I need to go. Embry reminded me of a science project we needed to work on tonight."

His dad began to shake his head "Jacob, don't be rude and besides were here to ask" turning towards Nova now "If you would like to come over for dinner tonight with Bella's dad Charlie. Through Bella won't be able to make it to dinner tonight, went camping with her boyfriend. Besides, Charlie and I could use a womanly helping hand in the cooking."

She stared at his dad, before grabbing his hands across the table earning a glare from him _'What the hell is she doing?'_ "Billy, I am so awful at cooking. Please don't make me cook anything unless you want a burned down house"

"You couldn't be any worse than Charlie and myself. Besides, if whatever we cook turns out to be bad. We can always go to the diner."

"Fine, but I'm telling you. We should all just head to the diner and save ourselves the epic fail that is about to occur." Billy patted her arm as he past her "Well see. I'm going to call Charlie."

He could feel her eyes on him, watching him, as his father left the kitchen. A smirk forming on her lips "I have a deal for you, Jacob Black" the way she purred his name, sent a chill down his spine. He couldn't tell if he should be scared or be attracted to this crazy, she devil in front of him. _'Her wearing that top isn't helping either.'_

Glancing at her lightly sun kissed skin, eyes drifting to her breasts, the cold only made them more prominent _'Are those piercings?!'_ Snapping his eyes up, feeling his face turn red. _'Who has piercings there'_ As she continued either uninterested or unaware of his current state.

"If you don't want to come to dinner and would rather hang out with your friend. You can." Before he could say yes, she cut him off and held up her hand "BUT, I want something in return. I'm having to hang out with two dads' high, mind you. While one of these said, dads is a cop."

He glared at her once more. A grin growing on her face, as she stood and stretched from the table _'The way she moves would make anyone believe she was raised by cats, especially with her snobby bitch attitude.'_ "Oh, come now, that angry puppy face, won't scare me. I've seen worse. Nice try through, maybe growl next time." moving her hand down his cheek, only to pinch it.

He went to grab her hand, but she moved to quickly "You're such a cat. You piss everyone off. Did you know that?" She looked at him amused, lifting a red brow, propping herself on the kitchen counter. "So, did you want to hear what to hear the deal or are you going to continue to say that I am an amazing cougar?" Her eyes lightening up, while a sly smile graced her face. Causing him to choke on his words, face flushing red. Again. _'She's a fucking cat in a human's body. A giant hairball from hell.'_ "Cat got your tongue?"

"What do you want?" he asked her rudely

She paused watching his face form a snarl. Before shifting her eyes to the window beside her "What do I want hmm" she tapped a lightly tanned finger against her piercing sitting in the middle of her bottom plump lip. "I want for you to…take me to first beach and for a hike. My last hiking trip did not go so well on my own." He stared at her

"That's it? Nothing more…extreme?"

She shook her head, still looking out the window "Nope! Bella was supposed to come with and show me a trail she liked. Buuuut she pulled the boyfriend card. Besides tomorrow's Saturday and I'll be damned if I have no plans for the weekend. It's like the one day of sun we get here. Do we have a deal Jacob Black?"

He shook his head, spending one day with the she devil couldn't be that bad or could it? "Fine, we have a deal. Let's just hurry up, so I can go." She finally turned to look at him. "Great! Let's go see if your dad is ready. We can drop you off at your friend's house for your _'science project'_. Since school comes first and all. I'll stop by your house say around 12 tomorrow, sound good. Good." She brushed past him into the living room.

Shaking his head, for a second it seemed as though she was lonely and wanting something to do with anyone at this point. But it wasn't his problem, quickly wanting to forget about another encounter with the cat devil. _'Not like she's my friend or will become my friend. She's just some strange girl who hangs around with Bella, on occasion.'_

* * *

_**Nova's Pov:** _

Well after nearly burning down not only Billy's kitchen, but house. It was safe to say that Billy, Charlie, and herself were not going to be stepping foot into a kitchen anytime soon. That is how they ended up at the diner _'Like I fucking said we should have just gone to in the first place. Buuut no Billy wanted to try to cook and almost burn down his own house.'_

She took an instant liking to Charlie. Charlie reminded her greatly of her own father. Both had a dry sense of humor, while trying to think of random topics that a teenage girl would like or know. But for her that was okay, those random topics, always ended in laughs and smiles.

She had to admit this was the funniest thing she had done since being in Twilight. She was truly happy right now, in this moment. Sitting beside Billy and Charlie, all having coffee. Her bright eyes filled to the brim with amusement. Listening to both men recall tales they had together, most ending in disaster.

_'How weird that I'm hanging out with the dads and not the main cast. Damn I must really be the extra cast for this world.'_

"Nova, you wanna grab a slice of pie before heading out?"

Placing a hand over her heart, she gasped dramatically

"A man after my own heart"

"Don't listen to her Charlie, she's just high." Billy said with a serious face, before laughing at her mortified face

Charlie glanced between Billy and her. Bringing his coffee to his lips "Well we were all young once."

She felt the ripple of laughter escaping her "Thank you!"

After arriving home, she paused to look around the darkened house before sprinting upstairs _'Fuck this, there could be something in the dark, we've all seen it in movies. Oh god what if I have ghost?!_ '

Finally reaching her room, gasping for air "Man, I am a fat ass."

Throwing on a random baggy band shirt, she collapsed into bed. Glancing out her window, the moon shining dimly into the room.

Breathing a sigh, she curled into herself, gripping a pillow tightly to herself "One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small. Go ask Alice when she's ten feet tall." Falling into a fitful sleep ten minutes later.

* * *

_His body was suddenly tightly pressed against her's. Heat rolling off his body in waves, as he whispered into her ear from behind. "You're my imprint._ _**Mine** _ _. Do I make myself clear?" Warm arms moving to grip her hips, fingers digging in._

_She moved quickly out of his arms, turning to face him. Finger jabbing into his chest to put more empathize on her words_

" _I'm not your fucking_ _ **property**_ _. I own my own fabulous self. And for the record, I most certainly wouldn't be some little wolf child's plaything/imprint, or whatever the fuck you wanna call it. Im 18 and I can do whatever I want. Now_ _ **move**_ _."_

_She went to push him away, only to have his hands grab her wrists, and yank her towards his warm body._

_Both stood breathing heavy, the cold turning their breath to light mist._

_His molten eyes watched her with eyes of a predator. He watched her in an amused fashion, full lips slowly moving into a grin_

_His eyes took a darker shade, almost appearing wolfish. He laughed huskily, causing a chill to run down her spine out of pleasure._

" _You're wrong, Nova Murphy. I'm not a child. You can't run from an imprint."_

_Before she could even speak. Jacob grabbed her neck and crashed his lips against her's._

_It was a wickedly, lust filled kiss. Never had anyone kissed her so deliciously till now. He moved to press her more firmly against the house behind her. His hands slowly moved down her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. While her hands worked to pull his hair roughly._

_Nova gasped as she felt Jacob's warm hands grab her ass suddenly and lift. She knew she had to wrap her legs around him, and tightly she did._

_Both needing to breath, slowly pulling apart. Half lidded eyes watching one another_

" _You're playing with fire, Jacob Ephraim Black."_

_His voice husky, as he grabbed her chin running his thumb along her button lip_

" _I'm willing to take that risk."_

* * *

Gasping, she moved straight to her window, ripping it open, throwing her head out.

Silver eyes glazed over, looking into the darkened forest, rain hitting her arms. Red hair swirling around her. "What happened to no touchie." She pouted, glancing at her clock "It's fucking 5! I'm never going to be able to sleep in. This really is hell." Her mind never seemed to click what all her dream was about. Just bits and pieces, mainly her and Jacob dry humping each other. "Did we even talk or just get right to dry humping? I'm so not awake enough for this."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking over old stories and thought what the hell. I have all time in the world. I'll try to start these back up and maybe put out other stories i have laying around.


End file.
